


Asset/Human [podfic]

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Poetry, depends on how you read it, not angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21652879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofAsset/Humanby RoseRoseAuthor's summary:A character study of Bucky Barnes. Written in response to the prompt provided by my MTH auction winner, fac_et_spera, but not long enough for the auction, so there is an actual fill coming. This poem can be read top to bottom and bottom to top.The prompt was a character study of Bucky and kindness.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	Asset/Human [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Asset/Human](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21290774) by [RoseRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseRose/pseuds/RoseRose). 



### Streaming Audio

In the event of a browser fail please use the stream/download links below.

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/tqddd75xmu91k0j/AssetHuman.mp3?dl=0) | 00:02:09 | 1.95 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you RoseRose for leaving permission to podfic.
> 
> This has been recorded for Podfic Bingo 2019 for the square "Read loudly." See my full card [here](https://shadow-ravin.dreamwidth.org/3376.html).
> 
> Thanks for listening.


End file.
